Alone Once Again
by hamboj
Summary: It seems Prussia and Russia, are finally realizing how alone they really are, but, can these two lonesome people, who hate eachother, become friends? Or even more?
1. Another day as the AWESOME Me

_XD So yeah, ignore the random story posted by me, yes my people, I knw about the other stories...I'm sry, I will eventually update them, but this story is important, :) My first ever request:_

_"RussiaxPrussia!"  
>XD And that was all...Get ready for some major crack :D Cause u knw me, I love me some crack pairings...<br>Slight warning: CANLIET, CANLIET WILL BE IN HERE :D_

Enjoy~

_This story is dedicated to: Luka 3 My most favorite stalker XD_

* * *

><p>"Ah..."<p>

A very tired, very sleepy, German finally laid to rest in his bed. It had been quite a long day, and ever since he met Italy...They seemed to get longer...and more tiresome...

So, now, finally being able to sleep, he was happy. He could finally rest, and leave everything to a new day.

With those happy thoughts, the tired German, shifted comfortably in his bed (Italy free) and sighed contently. He brought his covers up to his face, and relaxed against his small white pillow.

Finally...some sleep..He always looked forward to this time of day, the happiest part of it. He sighed once more, yes, such a nice...He slowly drifted to sleep, tim-

'! CLANG!'

Echoed a loud guitar from another room, it's screaching sounds pierced the German's ears and rang thought his body.

His eyes shot open. Mein Got-

'BANG! ! AH!'

Germany quickly rose out of bed, his eyes blood shot, his vision red. In his head, he practically screamed of the many ways he would kill him.

PRUSSIA!

He ran quickly down the halls, his hands ready to strangle his 'older' brother. 'Didn't the idiot know not to bother me while I sleep?'

The sounds grew louder as Germany approached quickly, his feet stomping into the ground as he hurried forth. When he came to the door, several yards down from his, he slammed open the door, to find a Prussian man (dressed in nothing but a tank top and boxers) scribbling away at his guitar, yelling inaduiable words,

"O YEAH! I'M AWESOME! I'M PRUSSIA! I'M AWESOME! AND YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ELSE! KESESESESE~!" He sand in a horrible tune as Gilbird flew around him.

His back had been to the door, as Germany walked in on him.

Germany stopped, and twitched once-

"CAUSE NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! POKEMON! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAID THAT, BUT IT MUST BE AWESOME CAUSE WHATEVER I SAY IS-"

Twitched twice-

"AND HELL YEAH! I TOTALLY PAWN EVERYONE AND-"

Twitched three times, and then he snappened,

"PRUSSIA!" He yelled at his brother. However it was quite useless seeing as how Prussia's 'awesome' music was quite loud, and drowned out Germany's voice. If there was one person louder than Germany...it was Prussia...

Strangely enough, Prussia heard him, and turned around, and big grin on his face, his red eyes glowing.

"WEST! What the HELL are you doing here?" He paused for a second, before grinning even wider, "Come to hear my AWESOME music, huh?" He posed with his guitar, "I even gotta admit, that was greater than I thought. I really must be aweso-"

'Whack!'

Germany, having enough Prussia, whacked him over the head, he looked angerly down at Prussia before he could start anything back up, "Do you have any clue what time it is! Mein Gott! I am trying to sleep! And I will not accept such loud music!" He glared at Prussia, "If I hear another sound coming from this room..." He stomped to the door, walking out and turning back for a second to glare at him, "I'll throw you out! Now go to bed!" He slammed the door shut, and stomped off to his room.

Prussia merely sat there watching his brother leave. He paused, and then looked at Gilbird. "How lame... I was just getting started too..." He moped dramatically. "Guess not everyone can take the awesome..." He slowly walked to his bed and plopped down, "Hm, I don't care. I just need an awesome guy like me to keep going." He smirked and then watched Gilbird, "Of course, You're just as awesome Gilbird! Kesesesese~"

And with that, he passed out.

"Erm...P-Prussia-san...will you please let me go...?" asked the timid Canadian, Prussia had spotted him, ambushed him, and then now currently held him in a head lock.

"Nah! It's not like you're dying or anything! Hehe!" He smirked. Canada simply shrunk back, trying to get out of his grip, "P-please Prussia-san..." Canada screwed his eyes shut, 'Why? Of all the nations to notice him, it had to be Prussia...'

"It's not like you have anywhere to go, and it's always better with ME, THE AWESOME ME! Kesesesesese~" He laughed ,tightening his hold.

Canada blushed a bit, "H-how did you know I was meeting someone...?"

Prussia stopped laughing suddenly and looked down at Canada, "What?" He asked with an incredulious look. Canada's eyes widened and he tried harder to get out of Prussia's lock, with the Prussian's momentary shock, he was able to get out, and put his hands to his mouth. "Ah, erm...Ahahah..." His blush increased, and he quickly made a run for it.

Prussia stood there for a second, Huh...even the invisible have friends... He sighed...

Gilbird immediately flew up to his face, chirping slightly, trying to make him feel better, he smiled, "Hell yeah Gilbird! The awesome me, doesn't need anyone!"

He grinned mischieviously, "Let's go see what Austria's doing..."

"Kesesesesesese~ He'll never see me he-"

"I already know you're there..." replied Austria, he sat there, sipping his tea, watching as Prussia tried to hide in his rose bushes, "And would you please be more careful of the plants?"

Prussia merely stood up tall and pointed at himself, "Hehe, When plants come in contact with ME, THE AWESOME ME, THEY GROW EVEN MORE!" He exclaimed, "Cause my awesomeness rubs off on them, "He grinned.

Austria sighed, what was he going to do with this man...boy...child...It was li-

"Austriiiiiaaaa-sannnn~" Called out a sweet voice. Austria turned slightly red, Prussia green. This wasn't going to be good.

Hungary came around the corner, smiling happily.

"Hungray?"

"Austria-san, I'm so happy we could spend this time alone together~" She held up a basket, I even bought some of my own home cooking." She blushed a bit, but went on, "And I was hoping...maybe you would..." She had been walking forward as she talked to him, but stopped suddenly when she noticed another being besides Austria.

"Prus...sia...? She said silently, her face growing slowly dark.

His face grew green, but he quickly tried to cover it up, "Hehe, Speechless from my AWESOME? Kesese~"

WHAG! CLANG! WAK!

Out of nowhere, Hungry took out her frying pan, and whacked at the defenseless Prussian. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TAKING AUSTRIA-SAN'S HAPPY PLACE!" She screamed. He slightly sweatdropped, 'Still not over that...?' "HEH! IT'S HIS FAULT FOR BEING SO WEAK!" He yelled back, trying to dodge her, but she kept going and going, until he was off of Austria's property. When she was sure he wouldn't be able to come back, she skipped back to Austria, a happy sparkling look on her face. "Now that he's gone~ 3"

Prussia sighed, Damn, that woman was scary...He grew slightly dejected, a woman...stronger than him...He looked back to them, and grew more depressed, they seemed just fine without him...He moped back to his house.

"Erm...Brother, is something wrong?..." Asked Germany as his brother walked in, dejected and rain clouds practically over his head, "Nah...it's all good..." His brother weakly replied, going straight to his room, Germany would have followed, and it not been for the little Italian who stopped him, "Vehhh~ Doitsu~ I made you Pasta~ Pasta~" Germany grumbled, "I don't want Pasta! I've had enough of it!" He sighed, Italy wasn't affected, "Veh~ But it's Pasta~ Everyone loves it~"

Prussia moped even more as he heard the conversation continue, one sided arguement, to happiness, to mad again. It was all practically scheduled now...

Ugh...Even his brother had friends...

He dropped face first into his bed, This just wasn't his day...

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter :) I'll get on the next chapter right away LUKA! :D<em>

REVIEW FOR LUKA 3


	2. All will become one with me, da?

_XD Sry for the amazingly late update, it's just I went camping this weekend...XD So I was busy packing all that time, but it's all good now...Though...some of it was just laziness...I'm sorry...Anyways, on to the story, da?_

_Dedicated to Luka, my first requestererererer? XD_

* * *

><p><em>Silence...All he ever heard was silence. Silence. SILENCE.<br>_  
>He gripped at his head, why? Why wouldn't the silence go away?<br>He had come to hate this blasted silence, that would naw and burn at him.

He quickly stumbled upwards, going down the hall, searching for anyone, anybody, he pushed open doors, and windows, yelling, "Lithuania? Latvia? Estonia?" He cried out, where was everyone? Had they left him all? He shrunk down, oh yeah...they had all left him...All of them...and had become 'independant'...He frowned, he hated that word, hated it so much. Why would they leave him? Wouldn't everyone become one with him? Why?

"Brother?" Called out a voice, Russia looked up to see his darling sister look down at him. "Is something wrong brother?" Russia tried to lean away from her. "I can make it better, da?" She grinned, he shruddered, "N-nyet...I-I'm okay Belarus..." She frowned for a second, but quickly got her hopes back up, "Please brother, I'll help with anything. Don't you trust me?" She came closer, Russia stepped further. "Come now brother, we are getting married aren't we? You should tell you're wife what's wrong..." She grinned. Russia shivered and was about to start running down the hall, "Nyet. I-I'm okay. J-Just, s-some business to take care of!" He rushed down the hall, Belarus frowning after him.

It may not be completely silent in his house, but Belarus was one thing he didn't want. He shruddered, never.

After being chased for half an hour, he was finally left alone into his room, a place not even Belarus dared to come into. He sighed in relief, before looking sadly out his window. No sunflowers this year either...He silently moved to his bed and sat down. He didn't have anyone here anymore...and it was awfully lonely...M-maybe...he could go and find them? Right? They had been forced away from Russia, and surely they would want to come back to their home! Russia brighted and smiled, Yes, they all wanted to come back to him. He quickly grabbed his pipe, and started to walk out the room, wouldn't it be so great? To have everyone back? Especially Lithuania. He grinned. How he missed their 'playtime'.

* * *

><p>"Y-yes? C-can I-" Latvia stood there, the door partially open, only to see giant Russia staring down at him, "Latvia!" Russia grinned menacingly, "Won't you let me in?" Latvia squeaked, before running away from the door, to hide behind Estonia. "What's wrong Latvia?" Latvia pointed to the door, where a gleaming evil Russia waited, Estonia jumped back a few feet. "M-Mr. Russia!" Russia smiled at his name innocently, "Estonia, aren't you going to let me in?" His presence pratically yelled, LET ME IN OR ELSE. Estonia pushed at his glasses, quivering a bit, but it was Latvia who answered, "N-no! W-we dont have to listen to you anymore!" Said the shaking boy.<p>

Russia looked at him with slight surprise, before saying, "Seems you guys have become quite reckless without me to keep you in order." He smiled. "But that'll change soon."  
>"No."<br>Estonia looked at him with a firm face, gripping tightly to the book in his left hand, "W-we aren't coming back to you anymore!"  
>Russia's face grew slightly dark, "Huh? What was that Estonia? I thought you just denied me." He smiled bigger, slowly coming into the room.<p>

"Leave them alone!" Shouted a short man in blue, he carried a small dog in his hands, and he stood a few feet from Estonia. Finland had just got in from the back, from walking Hanatamago, when he saw Russia standing there, and the two baltics quivering.

Russia frowned, "Why would you stand up for such people?" Finland's face grew angry, "Why? You ask, because they are my friends, and! And! Russia's very mean!" He pouted slightly, trying to sound fierce despite his size.

Russia smiled, "Then I'll have to get rid of you too." Finland grew slightly distressed, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle Russia, "You no touch m'wife." Said a deep voice, that stood before Russia now. They both towered over eachother, being quite tall, they were evenly matched. Estonia and Latvia, seeing the help they were getting, ran next to the motherly Finland, and turned to Russia, showing him who was boss in this house. They would all fight for eachother. Russia frowned, "I-I don't understand..." He grew slightly dazed, and he walked out of the house, "Who...what? Why?" He said to himself...  
>Were those what you called...friends?<p>

* * *

><p>"Like, are you feeling better now?" asked Poland, looking to the Lithuanian man in his guest bed. Poland had gotten the shock of his life when Lithuania had stumbled to his house, half dazed and injured, however, that was months ago, and Lithuania looked quite healthy. That, however, didn't stop Poland from asking him again and again, "How are you, like feeling?" "Are, you, like, okay?" "Don't! You'll, like, hurt yourself."<p>

Of course, even before this nice day, Lithuania had answered, "Yes, yes, I'm fine." "Nothing's wrong, I've never felt better." And, "It's okay, I'm fine." all with a small smile and nod of his head.

Poland knew better to believe him...

But now, with his radiate smile, and happy face, Poland actual believe him when he said, "Taip, I'm fine." Poland smiled, "I'm, like, so glad." Lithuania looked at him weirdly, "W-why?" He asked stupidly, Poland gave an exasperated sigh, "Geez, airhead much? I, like, was, so totally worried, y'know?" Lithuania blushed slightly, before smiling, "A-aicu Poland-san..." Poland tapped him on the head, "Like, I told you to call me Po~" Lithuania blushed, "D-do I have to? That sounds embarassing..." Poland laughed.

Russia, knowing where Lithuania was recopurating, silently stalked over to Poland's house. Lithuania would surely come to him, wouldn't he? Yes. They all did. They all would. He smiled.

Russia stopped, he heard voices coming from Poland's house, and the door slowly opening, "Y-yeah! I'll be back!" Lithuania yelled back into the house, a small smile on his face, he stopped for a second, politely closing the door, before heading off in the direction he was going.

Russia stood there for a second, behind a tree, watching Lithuania, where was he going? Russia grinned, what did it matter? He was alone...A perfect chance to get him to join him again...

With those thoughts, he quickly stalked after Lithuania, who was fastly walking in the direction of Lithuania.

* * *

><p>Lithuania stopped, when he made it too a little park, and sat there on the bench, sighing in relief, "I made it just in time..." He smiled, happy for being able to acomplish this small feat. He looked around, before making himself comfortable, just a few more minutes before <em>he<em>came. He smiled to himself, blushing already.

Russia stopped a few feet of Lithuania, watching him for a while, before making sure he was alone. Yes, this was the perfect chance. All he had to do now wa-

"T-Toris!" Yelled a quiet voice. Toris looked up, and turned to the side, noticing the approaching man, "_Matas!_ " He said in reply, to the Canadian man, now standing before him.  
>Canada smiled at Toris, catching his breath slightly when he was next to the Lithuanian man, "<em>Je suis desole, <em>Prussia...He wouldn't let me go..." Lithuania frowned, "I-I don't like when he touches you." After those words blurted from his mouth, he blushed, slightly ashamed. Canada was slightly surprised, blushed and looked away. He coughed slightly, embarassed, "Y-you know y-you'll the only one who can touch me..." He said back, Toris blushed red at that line, looking even further down. After a quick moment of awkward silence, Toris looked up, and smiled, "I-I'm happy I-I'm the only one who can." He said with a shy look, Canada turning to him with a blush and smile, "_Oui, _only _toi."_ And with that, they kissed a small chaste kiss. Canada pulled back first, smiling down to Toris, who entertwined their hands. They smiled at eachother, "_As tave mylui."_ Toris said simply, Canada had been with him long enough to understand the foreign words, "_J'taime."_He replied, and they both blushed, holding hands, and silently talking.

Meanwhile, Russia stood there, slightly surprised...H-had he seen just what he had? He grew slightly confused. F-friends? L-love? What where all these things, he silently walked away from the happy couple, and wandered, Why? Why was he so lonely?

Why?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading another short chapter! :D I think some of you are making connections and lining up the dots, yes? XD So, Until next time...<em>

**Translations  
>-Russian-<em><br>_****_  
>Da - yes<br>Nyet - No_**

**-French-**

**_Je suis desole - I'm sorry  
>Oui - Yes<br>Toi - you  
>J'taime - I love you<em>**

**-Lithuanian-**

**_Matas - a form of saying 'Matthew'  
>As tave mylui - I love you<em>**


End file.
